Catocala Lacrymosa
by Alyssia Firevolt
Summary: Dr. Victoria Hellsing moved to Jasper, Nevada with her son for some peace after her time in war. Little does she know about the new war that comes crashing into her life along with new allies and enemies alike. She helps however she can but some become suspicious of her behavior; she's hiding something. Will it break the hearts and sparks of those who have grown close to her?
1. Prologue

**Catocala Lacrymosa**

_Prologue_

It was almost midnight in Jasper, Nevada and yet there were folks still awake. One such individual was the brunette doctor who was busy with reports and other various types of paperwork. She pushed up her glasses and continued sighing the documents in her darkened office; she worked better with minimal lighting. She chewed on the end of the ball point pen as she read over a new set of documents before sighing them as well.

When they were finally finished, she put the documents into a small cardboard box and began to sort the medical records. It seemed no matter how hard or long she worked the esteemed doctor could never slay the beast known as paperwork. She rubbed the bridge of her nose to make her headache lighten up a bit before she pulled out a small blue pill bottle. She opened it and shook out four small white pills before swallowing them and taking a swig of her bottle of water. She sighed deeply before pushing up her glasses once more and continued on until a knock came from her door.

The brunette ignored it and simply believed that she was tired and hearing things before attempting to continue on with work. A louder knock came and she groaned before placing the files on top of the filing cabinet and walked over to the door. She unlocked it and opened the door to see a man in his early to mid fifties wearing a white coat like hers and a stern look on his face. He had grey hair and a small mustache.

"Dr. Hellsing, you haven't left this hospital for five days now. I know you want to have everything in shipshape but this is ridiculous. You're going to work yourself to death." He told her coldly.

The female sighed ans rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Is there something I can help you with Dr. Waits?" She asked with a growl as she stared sternly at him with her brown eyes. "I have work to finish you know."

Dr. Waits sighed and looked at her sincerely. "Victoria, as much as I appreciate your desire to get everyone else's work done for them, you're new here and you have worked yourself ragged every day. I am greatly honored to have such a highly respected and sought after Physician as yourself in my Hospital but you won't be of any use if you're exhausted to the point of collapsing." He explained.

Victoria couldn't help rolling her eyes at him. Just because she was a female every male doctor looked down on her and thought that she was nothing more than an eyepiece who'd crack under the slightest strain. She had proven herself through hard and strenuous work to a lot of them but when you're part of a species who sees males as the dominant gender it was difficult to prove yourself to them when they didn't tend to think with the head that was on their shoulders.

Despite being almost thirty years old, Victoria resembled a teenager with a curvy hourglass figure and a very pretty face. She was also a rather busty woman, something she found slightly annoying but she never bothered with reduction surgery; it was just a waste of time and money. A scar over where her heart was located and some small scars over her left shoulder were the only flaws on her body; the scars were slightly darker in color compared to the rest of her skin and the only majorly noticeable one was the one over her heart. Few knew the story of these scars but when they were seen, people would wince or look away from them.

Dr. Waits put a hand on her unscarred shoulder, knowing that she didn't like people touching the other one. "Go home and get some rest Dr. Hellsing. In fact, take the next two weeks off, you deserve it. Shawn should be coming home from his camping trip, correct? Spend some time with him, take him somewhere fun."

Victoria stared at him with a surprised look before her eyebrows furrowed and she jerked away from his hand. "As _great _as that sounds John, I cannot simply take a vacation. My patients need me and there is much filing and sorting to do. Also don't you EVER imply that I don't spend enough time with my son. He understands that I work long hours and actually encourages me because he knows I am saving lives while I'm here.

"He may only be eight years old but he's a smart boy and if we want to spend time together I can simply bring him to work. He likes being here and likes most of your staff. I get nothing but compliments about his behavior and maturity despite his young age." She growled. "Until it's time for him to come home I'm staying right here in this office and putting my time to good use." She then added with a tone that meant the discussion was over. Unfortunetly, Dr. Waits either didn't pick up on it or simply flat out ignored it.

"It's not an offer, ; it's an order. You NEED a vacation and you're going to get one whether you like it or not…"

His body tensed up at the icy glare she gave him; it was like being in the eyes of a predator. Victoria may look young but one look in her eyes and you knew she was much older, wiser, and deadlier. Dr. Waits knew a bit about her past and prior military service; she could easily eat him to a pulp if she allowed her urges to could her judgement. He had seen her level one of his younger male doctors on the first day she began working. He had made some rude comment about her and tried to touch her inappropriately. That earned him a nice nap on the lobby floor with a broken hand and nose along with some missing teeth. Victoria was someone who wouldn't take any kind of disrespect or harassment and trying to simply give her orders was a nightmare.

After a few more moments of that murderous glare, her look softened and she exhaled as she removed her glasses before rubbing her eyes. "Alright…perhaps…I could use a little TLC." She said as she gave him a small smile.

John relaxed and smiled back as he walked into her office. "You know I really have it when you give me that look, especially in such little lighting. I always end up shitting bricks." He chuckled as he picked up some medical records and sorted them into the filing cabinets before shutting them. "Where the hell did you learn it and can you teach me how to do it?"

Victoria only chuckled as she packed her personal belongings into her large purse; her IPad Mini, her cell phone, he contacts that she RARELY wore, an extra pair of glasses, her sun glasses, and a few CDs of bands she enjoyed listening to while working. "Sorry, John; it's a Devil Dog Trade Secret." She then slung the purse over her shoulder and grabbed her keys before stepping out with him and locking her office. "Are you SURE you'll be fine in my absence?"

Dr. Waits smiled and stuck his nose up proudly. "Of course we'll be fine!"

She gave him an expressionless glance and he chuckled as he gently patted her back. "I assure you, we'll be able to handle things here without you for a while."

Victoria sighed softly and nodded before walking down the long hallway and disappearing around the corner. John sighed afterwards and rubbed his head. _"That woman works so hard and expects nothing in return like a true Marine. I suppose she feels it's the least she can do for her country since she can no longer be in the military…"_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000_

**_Well there's your introduction to our main woman!_**

**_Warning: This story contains bad words lol and probably a very sad ending so if you don't like sad endings don't read.  
_**

**_I may make an alternate ending to it ut that just depends if I get it that far._**

**_Peace out!_**


	2. Good Semaritons

Good Semaritons

**Next day-Between Deus Ex Machina and Speed Metal about 4:00P.M…**

The engine of the white and black 2013 Jaguar XKR-S GT Coupe roared as it traveled down the highway. Victoria drummed her fingers on the door as the wind blew through her hair and listened to the radio.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet_

_My girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots_

_Tip the man, ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell_

_Dirty girl, getting' down,_

_Dance with guys from out of town."_

She shifted into the next gear and turned up the song as the engine purred. She had been shopping around for groceries since she hadn't been home for the past three days she didn't have the need to shop. Shawn was coming home and she wanted him to have a nice dinner to come home to.

She didn't have a husband or significant other and she honestly didn't even bother to look for one. After all no sound minded man would do for her. They couldn't understand what she had been through or her current condition and she hated trying to explain it to them. She was more than capable of raising Shawn all on her own.

She took a ramp onto another highway and the engine rumbled as the Jaguar glided effortlessly around the bend. Victoria had a love of cars, especially ones of European design. Back at home she had a black Jaguar C-X16, a black and white 2013 Volkswagen Microbus, and a red and black 2012 Aston Martin DBS Ultimate Convertible parked in a warehouse that was attached to her workshop.

As the doctor got onto the other highway she noticed a yellow Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes pull up alongside her. Two boys were inside, smiling and laughing. The driver looked about twenty-one and was wearing a black hoodie with a yellow shirt that had an odd red symbol on it; the symbol kind of looked like a face of some kind. He had short blonde hair and really blue, almost unnatural looking eyes.

The boy sitting in the front passenger side looked about twelve and had brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore red, square lens glasses, an orange vest over a white long-sleeved shirt and blue baggy pants. They looked like they were having a good time listening to whatever was playing on the radio.

Victoria focused on driving once more but glance back over after a few minutes and was surprised to see both of them looking over at her; probably staring at the beauty that was her car. They both waved at her with big smiles. The woman couldn't help smiling and waving back at them.

Suddenly there was a loud bang similar to the sound of a shotgun going off and Victoria's car swerved to the right sharply. She left out a panicked scream as she tried to maintain control of the Jaguar. The car swerved more as smoke billowed out from under the front fender on the passenger side and the sickening smell of burning rubber filled the car. Victoria got to the shoulder and slammed on the brakes, bringing the Jaguar to the screaming halt.

Victoria sat there clutching her chest and breathing heavily as her body began shaking uncontrollably and pain began erupting from her heart. "Calm down Victoria, calm down…you're fine… You're just fine." She told herself as she tried to slow her breathing down. She reached into her purse and pulled out a black pill bottle. She opened the label-less container and poured four small capsules filled with grey liquid onto her hand before tossing them into her mouth and swallowing them whole.

She leaned back and breathed slowly as the pills quickly took affect and her pain and trembling subsided. She focused hard on her breathing and trying to slow down her heartbeat to a normal rhythm. She didn't even notice a red and blue rig pull right up behind her car and a stranger hop out of it and run over to her window.

"Miss are you unharmed?"

Victoria jumped and almost spilled the bottle of unknown medicine before looking over quickly. Her brown eyes met the bright blue eyes of a man who seemed to be in his early to mid thirties. His hair was short slicked back with a few pieces hanging out over his face. He had small sideburns and a small goatee. He had on a red and blue jacket with a grey shirt underneath and blue jeans.

What caught Victoria's attention the most was his hair; it was blue! As blue as Sonic the Hedgehog. His beard and eyebrows were the same color as well. He looked at her and spoke with concern in his voice, which was calm and gentle. "Miss?"

Victoria shook her head and nodded. "I-I'm alright…just a little shook up is all." She replied as she closed the bottle and put it back inside her purse.

The doctor unfastened her seat belt before opening the lambo style doors. The man back up a little as the door opened but came right back quickly and helped her out. She looked at him and smiled kindly. "Thank you…umm…"

"Ozmund; I am called Ozmund?" He replied with a small smile.

Victoria raised and eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look. "Ozmund you say; that's quite a unique name. I'm Victoria."

Ozmund chuckled a little. "You have a nice name as well, Victoria."

She didn't know what it was, but this 'Ozmund' made her curious. His unusual name and hair color were interesting but they could probably be explained easily. He stood about six foot seven inches tall, making her feel rather short since she stood about five foot eight inches in her heels. She also noticed that he had that strange symbol that the guy in the Camaro had but he had it on the shoulder sleeves of his jacket.

"_Is that the mark of some band I haven't heard of or something?"_

"HEY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Came another voice from behind her.

Victoria and Ozmund both looked to see the two boys that were riding in the yellow Camaro running over to them. The Camaro itself was a few feet down the road.

"I'm alright, you didn't have to pull over and check one me." She told them before she walked over to the passenger side and froze. The front tire of her Jaguar had been shredded and the rim was all bent up. The fender was scratched and torn. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Ozmund and the boys followed and looked at the damage, Ozmund and the blonde boy seemed to wince slightly. "Ohh that's gotta hurt." Commented the blonde boy. "What could have possibly caused that?"

"I have an idea." Victoria growled as she walked to the edge of the shoulder to look around Ozmund's rig. About a mile down the road was a piece of jagged rusty twisted metal that was about the size of a tree branch lying on the curb and rocking slightly. "Fucking scrap trucks and the careless ass drivers!"

"Scrap trucks?" The blonde boy asked.

"Dump trucks that carry metal to the plant to be recycled; the drivers are supposed to cover the top of the pile but there are some that don't bother and stuff falls out that can cause a lot of accidents." The young boy explained.

"And this is the second time I've hit scrap metal from one of those bastards! My poor Aston Martin was in the shop for months from hitting one of those pieces of metal!" Victoria groaned as she got her car keys and opened the trunk.

"I-I'm so sorry; if I hadn't distracted you then you wouldn't have hit it and damaged your pretty car." The blonde boy said with such a sorry and guilty expression on his face that Victoria couldn't possibly be upset.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, I probably would have hit it either way. You never really see the damn things until you're right on top of them." She told him as she unhooked the spare tire from its position. "At least I can still drive home."

"Here, let me help you miss. It's the least I could do." The blonde spoke as he came over and picked up the tire.

Victoria sighed but decided to let him help as she pulled out a tire iron and a jack. She then placed the iron on the ground and slid the jack under the car. "My name is Victoria by the way."

"I'm Benjamin or Bee for short." He replied with a grin.

A hand suddenly rested on her scarred shoulder, making her tense up. She glanced back to see Ozmund smiling. "Let me handle this, Victoria."

"I'm perfectly capable of changing my own tires, Ozmund." She stated with a bit of annoyance. "I may be a woman but I am actually, a retired United States Marine. I also know a thing or two about vehicles. So take your sexist ideals elsewhere."

Ozmund looked at her with a confused and hurt expression, making Victoria immediately feel like she may have snapped at someone who was just trying to be a good semariton. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. I just work in environments where men tend to look down on women so I get badgered a lot by them."

The blue haired trucker seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I had done something wrong. I'm sorry about your poor work environment. You seem like a very kind and level-headed individual."

Victoria chuckled. "Well I am a Doctor and Surgeon so I need to be level-headed."

"Whoa, you're a Medic?! You look really young!" Bee said with a smile. "The medic we know is older and he's a bit of a grouch."

"Well that's to be expected; if he's older then he's probably been working in the medical field for a long time now. He may act all grouchy and annoyed at times but I bet under that hard shell he's a softy and cares about his patients."

Bee started chuckling. "Ratchet a softy? I'd love to see that."

Victoria shrugged, assuming Ratchet was just a nickname for their friend. Back when she was enlisted the Medics all had their own little nicknames. She was called Savior because she helped both sides with medical care. If she came across an enemy who surrendered of had no weapons, she took care of them like they were her own. This made her a bit unpopular among the males of her group but she could care less. He father did the same thing when he was in war and she wasn't about to cast out those ideals just because other people had a problem with them.

"Hey Ozmund, feel like helping me?" She asked with a smile.

Ozmund was all to happy to aid her and soon the tire was floating off the ground. Ozmund grabbed the tire iron and began to twist the nuts off the rim. Bee helped out a few times when it got stuck. Victoria looked over at the twelve year old and smiled warmly as she went and knelt in front of him. "Hello, I'm Victoria."

"I-I'm Raf; it's nice to meet you." The boy replied shyly.

Victoria couldn't help smiling at his cuteness and how he reminded her so much of her own son.

"Are you new to Jasper?" Raf asked gaining a little courage.

"I moved into a house in the woods a few months ago with my son and our dog." She explained. "I work in the hospital."

"Oh, my friend's mother works there." Raf said with a smile, getting more and more confident.

"Oh, really; what's her name?"

"June Darby." He replied.

Victoria thought deeply and remembered the woman before smiling. "I believe I've met her a few times. I'll have to keep an eye out for her."

Raf smiled, seeing how easy it was to talk to Victoria. "So your son will be going to school soon?"

"Yes, his name is Shawn Hellsing and he's seven but he's jumped grades. He's in the same grade as you I think."

"Wow, really; I'll have to sit with him at lunch." The twelve-year-old smiled. "I bet we'll be great friends."

"Yeah, well you remind me a lot of him; you and your big brother over there." She smiled as she looked back at Bee as he and Ozmund slid on the new tire and began tightening down the bolts.

Raf looked at her slightly confuse but then looked at Bee and smiled happily. "Thank you."

"Well, looks like that's it." Bee smiled as he pulled the jack out from under the car and set it in the trunk with the tire iron. "What should we do with this scrap?" He asked, pointing to the damaged rim.

"Put it in the trunk too. I'll dispose of it properly." Victoria replied as she stood up and walked over with Raf.

Ozmund set the rim in the trunk and shut it while Raf looked sadly at the torn up fender. "I'm really sorry about your car, Victoria. It was so nice and it looks expensive too."

"It's a 2013 Jaguar XKR-S GT Coupe; it's worth one hundred, seventy-four thousand dollars stock." She explained sadly but then smiled. "But I can fix that fender without any problems."

Raf had looked at her when she said how much the vehicle was as stock alone. This one was customized so it was worth even more than that. "You're good with cars?"

"Well I'm good with anything mechanical; planes, boats, tanks, cars, trucks, tractors, lawn mowers." She smiled at the boy. "I a Jack of all trades as they say."

"Cool." Raf smiled back.

Victoria giggled and looked back to Ozmund and Bee. "Thank you so much for your help."

"It was our pleasure Victoria. We're always willing to help someone in need…even if you really didn't need our help." Ozmund smiled.

"Yeah, and you're a really nice lady too. I think we could be great friends." Bee smiled as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

The brunette couldn't help smiling wide. "I bet we would be. If you're ever in town around the hospital feel free to stop in and say hi. Tell the receptionist that Doc Hellsing said it was okay." She told them as she got into the Jaguar.

They all nodded and went back to their vehicles. Ozmund's rig pulled out from behind her and honked its loud horn as it went by. Victoria giggled and waved happily and disappeared down the road with the yellow Camaro right behind him.

"_Wow, I usually don't connect to people well…but I felt so comfortable around them. I hope I see them again." _She thought with a smile as she shifted into gear and pulled back out onto the highway.

Meanwhile…

Optimus drove down the highway thinking fondly about the woman he, Raf, and Bumblebee had just met. She reminded him of Ratchet in a way; he wondered how she acted when at the hospital working with patients. She had said that she dealt with males who put her down just because she was a female; that bothered him quite a bit. Never would he allow any bot to talk down to Arcee for any reason. She was just as much a valueble teammate and friend as the others. If he did visit he would make sure to treat her with as much respect as her would with his fellow Autobots and the children.

A string of high pitched beeps and clicks came over his COMMs and he heard Raf laugh from inside the Scout. "Yeah, she was really nice and pretty too. I can't wait to meet her son when he comes to school. I bet we'll be best friends."

Bumblebee made some more beeps and clicks. "Yeah, we should pay her a visit at the hospital when we have time to."

"Base to Optimus; what happened a little bit ago? I couldn't get a hold of you." Came the voice of Ratchet over the COMMS.

"Everything is fine, old friend. We were just being good semeritons." Optimus replied with a smile.

000000000000000000000000000

**Whoo! First chapter and we meet the holoforms of Bumblebee and Optimus Prime!**

**I originally had Bulkhead and Miko in this too but decided to take them out because Victoria's and Miko's personalities would clash almost immediately and cause some problems.**

**Raf and Bee are so adorable and Optimus is a Gentleman.**

_**Oh and we can't forget Victoria's little episode; what was up with that? You'll have to stick around and find out!**_

**Yeah, I can't spell Semeratons-Cematitons- WHATEVER!  
**


	3. Pit Stop Brawl

_**Pit stop Brawl**_

**9:00PM **

"_I fly like paper/ get high like planes_

_If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name_

_If you come around here, I make 'em all day_

_I get one down in a second if you wait"_

Victoria pulled into an old gas station called 'The Pit Stop' and parked out-of-the-way of the gas pumps so if anybody needed to fill up their car they wouldn't have to navigate around her Jaguar. Her house was only a few more miles down the road and she was looking forward to getting some much-needed rest. She put it in park and sighed as she rubbed her head. All the groceries were in the back seat since she didn't want them in the truck with the busted up rim. She didn't want to have smashed bread and broken eggs stain her carpeting. She leaned back in the seat as the song played.

"_All I wanna do is (BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)_

_And (KKKAAAA! CHING!)_

_And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)_

_And (KKKAAAA! CHING!)_

_And take your money"_

As the song played she mimicked the sound of the gun shooting and held up her middle and index finger to look like a barrel or a pistol and held up her thumb to look like the weapon's hammer. As the gunshots played she mimicked the movement like she was shooting something.

Suddenly her phone rang and she turned off the car before answering it and stepping out and locking the vehicle. She held up the phone to her ear as she walked into the small liquor store. "Hello?"

"Hi Mommy." Came a soft voice that warmed her heart and made her smile.

"Hello Shawn."

Meanwhile

"Head's up Optimus!" Bulkhead yelled as he bashed a vehicon away from their leader. "Slagging Cons are coming out of the wood-work!"

"Don't let up Autobots!" Optimus told them as Bumblebee dodged a punch from Knockout.

"Time to send you back to the scrap heap!" The sports car Con smirked as he pulled out his electric spear and struck the Scout, sending him flying backwards.

Breakdown drove out of nowhere and charged at Bulkhead, tackling him into an abandoned barn and bringing the rotting building down. The blue Decepticon then transformed into his alternate mode and sped off with the green Autobot following after him in his own alternate mode. Optimus and Bumblebee didn't pay attention to their chase and eliminated the rest of the Vehicons, leaving Knockout alone.

"Breakdown to Knockout; come in!"

"Breakdown, I could use a little help here!" Knockout growled as he looked at the two Autobots.

He heard his partner laugh. "I have a little trump card for ya. I just know you'll like it."

Suddenly the Decepticon came drifting around the corner and transformed. As he did a human was thrown down on the ground in front of him. She yelped as she hit the ground and laid there. Optimus turned quickly and froze at the sight of the female with long-brown hair lying before him.

"VICTORIA!"

A Little Bit Ago…

"I'll be home around five tomorrow Mommy; will that be okay?" Shawn asked.

The woman smiled as she placed the bag of alcohol she bought in the back seat and stepped back out of the Jaguar. "Of course, I only wish it were sooner. I miss you."

She heard him laugh a little and chuckled herself. "I miss you too, Mommy. I'm gonna go to bed now; goodnight."

"Goodnight Shawn…pleasant dreams." She said before hanging up the phone.

Suddenly, Victoria heard the faint sound of screeching tires and revving engines and looked to see two large vehicles charging down the road. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head with a sigh. "Damn kids and their stupid street races. I better be the voice of reason." She said to herself as the blue one pulled in first and skidded into a u-turn so it was facing the green one.

She walked over and stood by the large behemoth and crossed her arms as she looked up at the window. "You know, somebody's gonna get hurt if you romp around like this."

"NO GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Victoria froze and looked over at the green vehicle with wide eyes. _"D-DID THAT CAR JUST SPEAK?!"_

Suddenly she heard loud whooshing sounds beside her and looked over to see a giant blue hulking robot standing where the blue vehicle used to be. She gasped and back up as it looked down at her with its glowing yellow eyes. "Oh look at what we have here; a cute little squishy." He then reached out toward her.

Victoria had no idea what the hell was going on but she knew she had to get out of there. She evaded his grasp and took off towards her car. The blue robot went after her but was stopped by the green vehicle who also changed into a giant robot. They clashed and the green bot was knocked back, nearly landing on Victoria who jumped out of the way at the last moment. She scrambled to her feet clutching onto her purse as she ran towards her car only to freeze when the blue bot jumped and crushed it under his feet upon landing.

Her blood ran cold as she stared at the crushed heap under his feet before looking up at him, her eyes burning with pure rage. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE CAR!"

The blue car chuckled and grabbed her. "My apologies for the inconvenience." Victoria yelped as metal digits enclosed around her and lifted her high off the ground. She struggled angrily and yelled a string of profanities at him.

"Oh my, you're a feisty one."

"Let her go Breakdown!" The green bot yelled as he stood up and stared darkly at the blue bot.

"And why would I do that? She's pretty cute; I might have to keep her as a pet. You seem to have a lot of fun with yours, maybe I should get one too." He chuckled before transforming. "Here little squishy; let me give you a lift!"

Victoria screamed as she was surrounded by twisting metal parts and gasped as she ended up sitting shotgun in the same blue vehicle. Seatbelts came out and strapped her tightly to the seat and the vehicle sped off with her inside.

"LET GO OF ME YOU ASS!" She yelled as she struggled against the tight belts.

"Calm down and enjoy the ride." Breakdown chuckled not even slightly bothered by her struggling.

Victoria glared daggers at the dashboard. "I am Doctor Victoria Hellsing and I DEMAND you release me at once you pompous gas-guzzling Neanderthal!"

"OOOOHHHH…" Breakdown laughed. "You're a Doctor, huh? I bet Knockout will enjoy you and your colorful language."

Victoria once again spat a string of curses and profanities as she struggled against the seat belts snaked around her body. The Decepticon had to admit she was pretty strong for a little female squishy but she wasn't going to slip out of his grasp.

"Breakdown to Knockout; come in!"

Victoria looked at the radio as a different voice came through the speakers. "Breakdown, I could use a little help here!" The voice sounded ragged like whoever it was had been exercising and was out of breath.

She then felt the vehicle that was Breakdown rumble as he laughed. Victoria knew she was in deep trouble. "I have a little trump card for ya. I just know you'll like it."

The woman gasped as Breakdown drifted around a bend and began heading towards three other robots. She wasn't able to get a good look at them before the vehicle began to shift around her and she was tossed into the dirt. She heard a snap and knew that her glasses had been shattered by the impact. She laid there panting and trembling before she attempted to move.

"VICTORIA!"

She froze at the familiar voice. _"O-Ozmund?!"_

Victoria heard Breakdown laugh and felt a heavy weight press down on her and pin her to the ground. "So you know this little squishy; How convenient." Breakdown chuckled as he put his foot down on the girl just enough to pin her to the ground. "Surrender or else!"

Optimus stared angrily at Breakdown and heard Bumblebee let loose a bunch of quick and panicked beeps and clicks. "Do not do anything rash Bumblebee, we cannot risk her safety."

Victoria looked around for Ozmund but it was useless. Without her glasses, everything was one big blur. "Ozmund!? Ozmund, is that you?!"

Knockout looked down at the human female struggling under Breakdown's foot and chuckled. "Ozmund; is that what you call your holo-form, Optimus Prime?"

"_H-Holo-form!? Optimus Prime!?"_

The Autobot leader clenched his fists in frustration but didn't show it on his face. He wondered how Victoria had gotten mixed up in this and how Breakdown had even found her. Before he could make a decision he heard her speak with a grunt.

"Ozmund, run; get away from them!"

Victoria didn't know what was going on but she knew she had to get away. She slowly maneuvered herself so she could reach into her purse and grabbed a small canister. She she shifted again and ended up on her back, staring up at the blue blur that was Breakdown.

"I can handle this on my own!"

Breakdown and Knockout both laughed. "Ooohhhh this human is funny! She thinks she can take us on by herself!" Knockout smirked.

Victoria got her hand free and held the canister close and used her mouth to rip the pin out of it. "HEY! THINK FAST!"

Breakdown suddenly felt something bounce off his forehead and looked to see the canister falling right in front of him. "Wha-?"

Suddenly the canister exploded and a bright flash came from it, blinding the four bots. Breakdown stumbled backwards yelling. "MY OPTICS!"

Victoria had stuck her face to the ground and shut her eyes tightly so the Flash Grenade wouldn't harm her eyes and when she heard it go off and felt the weight pinning her lift of, she stood up and ran as fast as she could. All hell broke loose and the giant robots began fighting. She dodged shots and feet with ease, even though she had poor vision at the moment. She didn't bother reaching for her extra pair inside her purse since she knew she just had to get away from the metal giants.

Victoria managed to get through the brawl but suddenly heard jet engines. She didn't know what to think of them but decided to keep running. _"All I have to do is get away-!" _"AHH!" She screamed as she flailed her arms to keep her balance before backing up. She had just nearly run off a cliff. "God DAMN IT!" Victoria huffed as she reached into her purse. "Maybe I should put on my extra set of-!"

The jet engines came again only much louder and Victoria heard the familiar whooshing sound before something big landed behind her, causing the ground to shake. "Well, well, well; what do we have here?"

Victoria spun around quickly only to see a big grey blur towering over her with its glowing red optics staring down at her. It chuckled darkly before speaking in a chilling and deep voice. "An Autobot pet all alone and defenseless; how can one resist."

"Back off!" Victoria snarled as she glared darkly at the red optics and was slightly surprised when the being took a step back like she had scared him.

"Hmph, you need to be put in your place human." He growled before reaching for her.

Victoria spun and kicked his hand away, startling the bot. "I SAID BACK OFF! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ROBOT MEN THINKING THEY CAN TOUCH AND TOY WITH ME AT WILL LIKE I'M SOME PET OR DOLL!" She spat with such ferocity, that the being took even more steps back.

"Victoria!"

The doctor looked over to see a big red and blue blur fast approaching and it jumped and tackled the grey blur.

"Ozmund!"

Optimus hadn't been expecting the human doctor to have flash grenades in her possession and was actually relieved when his vision finally came back to him that he didn't see her ANYWHERE. Knowing that she must have escaped and hid somewhere he had Bumblebee and Bulkhead go to work fighting off Knockout and Breakdown while we went to search for her.

Suddenly he heard jet engines and saw Starscream fly over him and disappear around a bend. Fearing the worst, Optimus chased after him and soon saw that his fears were justified. Standing at the edge of a cliff was Victoria and Starscream looked ready to take her out.

"Victoria!" He called as he charged and tackled the Decepticon. Optimus wasn't about to let her get hurt; she was an innocent bystander who had even less to do with the war than Jack, Miko, or Raf. She was just a civilian; a highly regarded physician who was needed in the human world. He couldn't let her die just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Too late Prime!" Starscream suddenly yelled and shot one of his rockets at the cliff she was standing on. Victoria tried to get off but the rock and earth crumbled much too fast. With a scream, she began to fall. Optimus tossed the Decepticon backwards and jumped off the cliff after her. There was still a chance to save her. He reached out to the female falling ahead of him and the moment she was in his grasp he activated his COMMS.

"Ratchet activate a ground bridge NOW!"

Within a span of a few seconds the Autobot leader had shifted into his alternate mode with the unconscious girl in the bed of his cab. A green swirling portal opened and swallowed him just before he could hit the ground.

**aoaoaoaoaoao**

**And another chapter down! What will happen to poor Doctor Hellsing next. And who keeps Flash grenades in their purses?! Well you'll find out soon enough!**

**BTW ALL SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**


	4. Friend or Foe

Friend or Foe

**Autobot Base…**

Ratchet monitored the fight from his spot at the computers as Raf and Miko listened in with him. Things were normal until…

"Ratchet activate the ground bridge NOW!"

The medic jumped when he heard the urgency in his leader's voice and quickly did what he was told. Right when the green swirling vortex opened the red and blue rig flew out and slammed on the ground. His brakes screamed as he skidded to a halt just in front of Ratchet, startling the older mech. "Optimus?!"

Raf and Miko quickly ran over to the railing as the rig's driver side door opened and out stepped Ozmund carrying a brown haired woman in his arms. She was wearing a black hoodie with a magenta spagetti strap underneath and blue jeans. She had black heels on her feet and a black purse slung loosely over her right shoulder.

"Who's that?" Miko asked with a raised eyebrow.

The twelve-year-old on the other hand gasped and ran down the steps. "MISS VICTORIA!"

Ozmund carefully placed her on the human sized berth before disappearing. Optimus then transformed and looked at the medic who was already scanning her. "Who is this human Optimus? Don't you think we have enough problems running around here?" The orange and white bot huffed in annoyance.

"She is the human we encountered earlier and helped on the side of the highway. Somehow Breakdown found her and took her as a hostage. He had her trapped under his foot."

Ratchet nodded as he looked over his scans and compared them to a healthy human female body. "Well she seems to be perfectly…hmm?"

Optimus immediately tensed up a bit and looked at him. "Is she hurt?"

"…Well...I'm not exactly certain. There is something off with the organ that the humans call the heart."

"Ratchet a heart is like your spark." Raf explained as he looked up at him worriedly. "Was her heart hurt when Breakdown stepped on her?"

"No the injury seems to be quite a bit older. I'll need to take a closer look."

"Bulkhead to base; we are in need of a ground bridge back."

Optimus watched as Ratchet walked back over to the monitors before turning his attention back to the unconscious woman. Miko had now made it down to her and was looking over her curiously.

"Well…she's hot." Miko smiled. "She looks like a model."

"Actually when we met her she told us she was a Doctor." Raf told her as he typed on his laptop.

"She's a Doc? No way!"

Raf looked carefully as he searched through personnel files. As he did he heard the loud foot steps of Bumblebee and Bulkhead as the came through the ground bridge. He then heard the sound of a motorcycle and knew that Jack and Arcee had just arrived as well but he didn't look up.

Bumblebee made a bunch of low beeps and clicks as he looked at Victoria. He was just as worried as Raf and Optimus were. He had liked her the moment she smiled and waved at him and now seeing her unconscious like this was making him feel horrible.

Raf finally found the right file and began reading it. "Victoria Roswell Hellsing; age 30; hometown unknown; known relatives; a son Shawn Alexander Hellsing age seven; blood type AB negative."

"Whoa did you say Hellsing?!" Miko squeaked. "I bet she's a monster hunter! That would be so awesome!"

"She specializes in the medical field as a highly regarded physician, specifically a Surgeon. She also has footholds in various sciences, mechanics, physiology, psychology, hacking…wow this is a big list." Raf said as he scanned through it. "Served in the United States Marine Corps for ten years before switching to the Navy to become a corpsmen. Was medically discharged with the highest possible honors. Was elected and awarded the MOH…"

"MOH; what's that?" Ratchet asked.

"The Medal of Honor; it's the highest honor any military service member can receive. It's awarded for acts of extreme valor and heroism at the risk of one's own life." Raf explained as he read.

Silence filled the room as the Autobots contemplated what the boy had just told them. They couldn't help wondering just what Victoria had done to receive such a high honor. Questions began forming in their minds and they were eager to ask them the moment she awoke. They all gazed at Victoria with great respect, even Ratchet.

Jack removed his helmet and approached the berth as Raf continued looking around. "I can't seem to get into anything else. It's all highly classified."

"So this human has some heavy secrets." Arcee stated as she rested a hand on her hip.

Miko and Jack looked her over carefully. "You said it was her heart that was injured, right?" Miko asked as she unzipped the older woman's hoodie.

"Miko, what do you think you're-?"

Jack didn't have time to finish that sentence before Miko screamed a little and jumped back with a horrified expression. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Miko?"

"L-Look on the left side of her chest." The teenage girl trembled and pressed herself against Bulkhead's leg.

Jack raised and eyebrow and slowly pulled back the cloth of the black hoddie. What he saw made him freeze up. On Victoria's chest, right where her heart would be located was a large, dark scar. It looked like a sun or bursting star. Everyone stared in horror at the old disfiguring wound and felt his or her spark or heart contort in pain. Jack moved the sleeve lower exposing her shoulder and upper arm. Smaller scars decorated them like they had been cut deeply by jagged metal. The smaller scars were present down her entire left arm all the way to her hand.

The room once again became quiet as Jack went to touch the scar but jumped when Victoria twitched. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around the room blankly. The Autobots stood still as her gaze went to each one of them but she didn't seem to notice them. Victoria sat up slowly and seemed to become alarmed when she noticed her scar was exposed. She quickly pulled the sleeve back up over her shoulder and zipped it up until the zipper reached the center of her chest, leaving some of the magenta spagetti-strap exposed.

"…Dr. Hellsing."

Victoria flinched and looked quickly in the direction the voice, making Jack tense up a little. "Who's there?"

"C-Can't you see us?" Miko asked uncomfortably.

Raf snapped his fingers and stood up. "She was wearing glasses when I last saw her and since she isn't wearing them now she probably can't see too well."

Victoria looked in Raf's direction. "I know that voice… Raf?"

"It's me Miss Victoria." He smiled as he handed her the purse that had slid off her shoulder when Optimus' holo-form carried her over to the berth. "Here's your purse back."

The long-haired brunette took the bag from him and sat it on her lap. She didn't move after that for a few moments. Eventually Optimus felt he had to say something. "Victoria-"

"Please don't talk to me." She told him coldly as she shot a glare in his direction, surprising evryone in the room.

She then slid off the berth and onto her own feet, her heels clicking against the base's floor before slinging the purse over her shoulder. "Where's the exit?" She asked as she glanced in Raf's direction.

"Wait, you can't leave!" Bulkhead told her.

Victoria didn't even bat an eye in his direction as she turned and looked towards the tunnel that led out of the mountain their base was built into. "There's a draft coming from over there; so then that's the exit." She began walking towards the tunnel.

"Now hold on." Arcee said as she stepped in front of the woman and crossed her arms. "You can't just disrespect our leader after he saved your life and walk out like there's nothing to it."

Victoria glared up at the femme, knowing where her eyes were since they glowed. "I don't respect those who lie to me."

Arcee raised an eyebrow and looked over at Optimus. He approached and knelt down behind the brunette. "Victoria let me-"

The brunette whipped around so quickly that Optimus actually flinched slightly before freezing at her deadly glare. "I said DON'T talk to me." She spoke with pure venom.

Everyone actually tensed at the sight; Victoria looked like whatever patience that was in her was almost gone and she was ready and poised to kill the next thing that got in her way. Even Miko cowered behind Bulkhead at the sight of her glare.

"You may have saved my life and don't get me wrong, I AM grateful for that…" She said as her gaze softened a bit. "But you used a false identity on me…and I refuse to trust those who lie about who they are."

"Oh and you have never lied before human?" Ratchet asked smugly.

Victoria glared seriously at him. "No, I have NOT."

The medic paused and gazed back at her. Her tone and stance indicated someone who carried themselves well but preferred to sand alone. All the questions surging through his CPU were driving him crazy. This human made him curious…and he didn't like it what so ever.

Victoria sighed and pulled her glasses out of her purse. She stared at them for a few moments before placing them where they belonged. She blinked a couple times before looking around at all who were present. She honestly didn't know what to think about all this. Victoria had never doubted there was intelligent life off-world but she never really believed she'd meet them…or have two help her and change her tire.

"Ozmund…" She said as she looked up into the blue optics of the big bot kneeling in front of her. She then glanced over to the left and saw a yellow and black bot standing there. "And Bee…"

The Scout nodded and let out some low beeps and clicks. She sighed again and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Optimus looked at her sympathetically before speaking. "I understand that this is a great deal to take in all at once…"

"A 'great deal' is putting it lightly." Victoria stated as she crossed her arms. "Look, I mean no disrespect but I want NO part of this…"

The Autobot leader nodded in understanding. "I know you don't…but you are involved now. Breakdown and Knockout will associate you with us and they'll be trying to hunt you down. You won't be safe outside this base on your own. They'll find your house, where you work, they'll try and track your every movement."

When Optimus mentioned her home, Victoria tensed up quickly, her thoughts drifting to her son. "What time is it?" She asked trying to hide the urgency in her voice.

"Umm…it's 4:23 PM." Raf replied as he looked at the clock on his laptop.

Optimus noticed Victoria's sudden change in behavior but before he could ask anything she spoke. "I have to go!"

"Victoria, what is it?" Optimus asked but she looked really in distress even though she was attempting to hide it.

The woman paused, uncertain if she could trust them. Victoria had no friends for a reason; one lie would shatter her trust and she wouldn't associate herself with anyone who tried to lie to her. But then again, Ozmund…Optimus had risked his own life to save and protect her and even though she tried to she couldn't find it in her to be fully angry or distrustful of the red and blue robot.

"My son…" She muttered but knew he heard her. "He's coming home from a camping trip and he'll arrive at the house around five. He'll be all alone and he's only seven."

The Autobots looked at each other and Optimus looked at them. "Autobots prepare to ground bridge to Victoria's home. We will NOT allow the Decepticons to harm her son."

The room echoed with "Yes Sir" and everyone seemed to scatter except for Optimus, Ratchet, and Dr. Hellsing. Optimus extended his hand out to her and noticed her quickly take a fighting stance. Breakdown must have been pretty rough with her and now any movement to pick her up sent her into fight or flight mode and Victoria seemed like the type who would fight more than retreat.

"Be calm." He told her as he laid his hand palm up.

Victoria eyed him suspiciously before relaxing her stance but she didn't make any move to step into his waiting servo. "Sorry, but I have a thing about men I'm not familiar with touching me."

Ratchet scoffed at her. "It's not like he's going to hurt you. We are the good guys after all."

"Hmm, you don't seem like a good guy if you find humans so bothersome." She sneered at the medic.

He glared darkly at her before he turned back to the monitors, unwilling to get into an argument with her. Victoria looked back up at Optimus. He watched medic and sighed before looking back at her. "Ratchet really misses our home world but he does care deeply about the children and the well-being of your species and planet."

"You don't have to tell me that Optimus; he's a physician somewhat like myself; I can read him like an open book. No matter what he says I can tell the truth from the lies." She told him.

Optimus smiled slightly and stood at his full height. "I will go and prepare; we'll be leaving for your home shortly and when we get back I think introductions are in order. You are not familiar with the rest of our team and I am sure they really wish to introduce themselves and ask you questions."

Victoria nodded and watched him walk away before she glanced over at Ratchet. She walked over to the ladder and climbed up. She walked to him and leaned against the railing, observing what he was doing closely. One thing she enjoyed was being able to learn by just watching someone; it was a gift of hers that helped her greatly throughout her life.

Ratchet hadn't noticed her there until he heard her shift her weight from one leg to the other and tensed up a bit when he realized she was staring at him. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Learning."

It was a quick and simple response but one that surprised him quite a bit. He turned and faced her with a curious look on his face. "Do you know what I am doing?"

Victoria straightened up and glanced at the monitors for a second before looking back at him. "You're setting coordinates to an area nearby my home but out of sight so nobody will notice us suddenly appear out of a swirling vortex that is your ground bridge."

Ratchet stared at her in wonder; she had picked that up by only watching him for a few moments. There was a long silence between the two of them as they seemed to be testing one another. The older medic had so many questions he wanted to ask her but her was uncertain about asking them. He was a prideful Cybertronian and she was obviously a prideful human.

"If you wanna ask me something you'll have to wait until I get back."

Ratchet snapped out of his thoughts and locked eyes with Victoria. "Huh?"

"You're dying to ask me something; I can read it in your optics. You can ask me whatever you want when I get back since Optimus is going to introduce me to the team." Victoria explained. "But…you have to do something for me."

The medic tensed up slightly hearing that his questions would come with a price. "And…what would that be?" He asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Teach me everything. I want to learn all about you guys; your science, your home world, your history, your language, your technology, your medicean biology, the whole thing."

Ratchet's optics widened. "Wh- Are you serious?!"

"Do I look like I'm not?"

The orange and white medic stared at her with disbelief. He had never met a human who wanted to learn _everything_ about Cybertron and seemed to be so adamant about it. Victoria definitely wasn't kidding; she wanted to know it all. He finally came out of his shocked stupor and looked at her with questioning eyes. "Why would you want to know about us?"

"Why not?" Victoria asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly, which the bot had to grudgingly admit made her look…slightly cute.

_ "Oh Primus, what's wrong with me?!"_

"I'm like you Ratchet; a physician and a scientist. But I'm also someone who desires to learn constantly until the day I die and as I am sure you're aware we humans have short lifespans. Besides, perhaps I can help somehow since it seems that the technology your currently using is rather…outdated."

Ratchet glanced at the human equipment that had been left behind when they had inherited the old missile silo from the previous tenants. It was useful but very poor technology compared to what the Decepticons had. If there was an opportunity to have ANYTHING more up to date, then he'd happily take it…but that meant he was pretty much asking this human female for help, something he wasn't comfortable with.

Victoria read his body language well and knew that he was torn. He didn't want to ask for help, especially from a human female. She sighed and rubbed her head. _"Why does every male Doctor look down on me?"_

The medic heard her sigh and noticed the saddened look on her face. He remembered something that Optimus had told him over the COMMs. This human had worked hard in environments that males dominated and she had to deal with being looked down upon constantly, despite her great achievements and honors. _"She has done a lot in her limited lifespan."_ He glanced at the left side of her chest where he knew the scars were located. _"And she has paid for it, perhaps a lot more than we know."_

Victoria was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps and looked to see Raf looking up at her with worry. "Are you okay Miss Victoria?"

She smiled warmly at the boy. "I'm okay Raf and you can just call me Victoria."

Raf smiled back and looked up at Ratchet, noticing that he was gazing at Victoria rather oddly; he was staring at her chest where the scar was located. The twelve year old didn't want to see that horrible thing again; it looked agonizingly painful and it made his heart hurt when he had seen it. He knew everyone else felt the same way about it but nobody wanted to ask about it.

"Raf?"

He jumped and looked to see Victoria knelt down in front of him with a concerned look in her brown eyes. He wasn't sure why, but she seemed so warm and kind now, compared to how she was just a short while ago when she woke up. It was like she had two personalities; a kind, loving, motherly side and a cold, aggressive, and callous side. What both her personalities had in common that she always appeared serious and honest.

"I'm okay, Victoria." He told her with a smile.

Ratchet suddenly cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "Dr. Hellsing…after considering things, I…will agree to your terms…and accept your offer."

Victoria looked at the medic, surprised by his sudden acceptance. "…Very well then; I'll make a few calls to get the proper equipment in order."

"Victoria, we are ready to depart." Optimus spoke as he walked over to her and Ratchet.

She nodded a goodbye to Ratchet before heading over to the big red and blue mech. "Mind helping a lady?" She asked with a small smile and a slight tilt of her head.

Optimus looked at her slightly surprised before returning the smile and holding out his hand to her. She carefully stepped on, her heels clicking on his servo. He lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder, much to her surprise. She didn't say anything though and sat beside his head as he walked over to the other Autobots.

"Victoria, it would be in your best interest to stay with use for a period of time. It would be unsafe to allow your family to remain at your residence all alone with the Decepticons looking for you." Optimus voiced.

The woman couldn't help chuckling and glanced at him. "Why Optimus I've only known you for a day and you're already asking me to move in with you?"

The Autobot leader's eyes glanced at her in surprise, caught off guard by her tease. "I…Only wish to protect you and your family."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Optimus glanced away from her and quickly slid on his mask to his most of his face. His audio receptors picked up the doctor's giggles and inwardly cursed himself for acting so juvenile.

"I'm just teasing Optimus. I'll take you up on your offer."

The Prime glanced at her and smiled behind his face guard. "I have a feeling this will become normal for us."

"Me playing mind games with you; yeah probably. You deserve it for lying to me." She smirked.

"I…apologize for that. I hope you will come to trust me again."

"I let you pick me up, didn't I?"

They both smiled and rejoined the group who was preparing to leave.

"Yeah! Let's go crush some Cons!" Miko yelled with enthusiasm.

"Miko, no this will be too dangerous. We don't know what to expect." Bulkhead told her as he placed her on the ground beside Raf.

"AAAWWW! Come on, the Doc's gonna need help!" Miko whined.

"She IS correct." Victoria spoke as she looked at the big green wrecker. "I will be needing help to pack my belongings and the more hands there are the quicker we move in and out. Jack and Raf can come as well."

"It'll be dangerous with just you and your son out there." Bulkhead pointed out.

Dr. Hellsing stood up on Optimus' shoulder and crossed her arms while giving the green mech a stern look. "I have lead battalions or soldiers into hellish battles and have come out victorious, I've single-handedly defended positions vital to the United States against terrorists, and I've even been a POW and led a rebellion against my captors and fought for my freedom. Are you suggesting I can't handle looking after a few children?"

The room grew quiet and Bulkhead lowered his head slightly. "N-No I wasn't suggesting that at all! I-I'm just…"

It was then that Victoria's look softened and she smiled. "You just want to protect them; I understand. Don't worry, I'll guard them like they are my own."

The green mech looked up at her and smiled before nodding his head. "There's no doubt in my CPU that you will."

Acree and Bumblebee nodded as well, showing that they trusted her to look after Jack and Raf aswell if things did in fact get dangerous. Miko jumped with excitement and smiled happily up at Victoria. Optimus held his hand to the Doctor and she stepped onto it before he lowered it to the ground and she stepped off. The three kids stood in front of her.

"Now listen up; I want you to do whatever I say when I say it okay? If things do go south I want you to stay close to me unless I say otherwise. When Optimus pulls his trailer up to the garage we'll need to load up fast. I have some pretty heavy duty equipment stored in the basement and it'll take time to move." She explained to them.

"OOOooohhhhh…what kind of equipment?! Heavy duty artillery?!" Miko asked enthusiastically.

"I doubt that, Miko; she doesn't look like the type to have a giant armory hidden away." Jack smiled.

"On the contrary, Miko is correct." Victoria stated as she pushed up her glasses slightly. "I have experimental weapons and other forms of advanced human technology in my basement…along with some modern weaponry. The biggest issue will be getting the tank out." She stated as she rubbed her chin with a finger as she thought deeply.

"YOU HAVE A TANK?!" Miko squeaked loudly.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jack said with a shocked look on his face.

Victoria smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "That one was a joke. I don't have a tank in my basement."

Jack sighed and looked at her with a relieved smile. "You know, it's pretty hard to tell when you're joking and when you're serious."

"I get that a lot."

Optimus came back into the base in his alternate mode with his trailer attached. Victoria was surprised at how well he could maneuver in such a tight area as he positioned himself in front of the ground bridge. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead all transformed as well and waited as their human partners joined them.

Victoria walked over to Optimus and smiled when his passenger door opened for her. "What a gentleman." She said before climbing in.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and looked watched as they all started their engines.

"Autobots, roll out!"

**Another chapter down**

**I know it's a bit slow but it'll pick up in the next few chapters**


End file.
